


off the beaten path.

by sonsoflucis



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Young!Clarus, Young!Regis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 09:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13567938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonsoflucis/pseuds/sonsoflucis
Summary: picture og clarus, always, not canon.reader bites off a bit more than she can chew.





	off the beaten path.

Trees flew by, a blur of deep emerald, sunlight streaming through the close-knit branches, as the majestic Regalia sped down a back country road. I hung my arm out the window, letting it drift lazily in the cool breeze. The air smelled of rain, damp and humid, sticking to my skin. My hair blew wildly in the wind as I leaned further out, closing my eyes and inhaling deeply. The world was spinning and I didn’t want to be anywhere else. A hand touched my waist gently, lingering where my shirt rode up the small of my back. I turned to see Regis, sleepy-eyed and smiling warmly, his dark locks framing a regal face. 

“I so love seeing you in your element,” he murmured, his voice gravelly. He’d been asleep since we passed through Lestallum, a quiet “I’m just resting my eyes” fading into light snoring, cheek resting on the car door. Clarus, Regis’ shield and dear friend, shook his head, turning the radio volume down.

“If I had a gil for every time his Highness said he was merely resting his eyes, I would be a very rich man.” I laughed softly, caressing Regis’ hand, his elegant fingers lacing through mine subconsciously. A gentle rain misted over the road; Clarus raised the top to the Regalia…

“Did you sleep at all, darling?” Regis inquired, interrupting my train of thought. He was more alert, the flush of sleep gone from his face, one last yawn sneaking its way past his lips. The prince’s green eyes were sharp and bright, always an air of wayward troublemaking about them. 

“And leave Clarus to his own devices? Hardly.” 

Clarus glared into the rearview mirror, his eyes betraying mirth hidden in laugh lines. It was always so striking, the way his dark, coffee-colored locks fell over his face, intense ocean eyes looming beneath. He had a storm in him, that one.   

“Oh, he can entertain himself. Play some of that slow music he so adores,” Regis teased. “And then wonder why I fall asleep so often.” He leaned forward, hands around Clarus’ seat, and reached for the radio. “Amicitia, let’s listen to something with a little more… meat to it, yeah?” 

Clarus rolled his eyes and begrudgingly changed the station, readjusting in his seat. Regis sat back and took his seatbelt off. 

I hissed, “hey, put that back on,” but he had already undone mine in one smooth click. “What are you d-” Regis took my face in his hands and kissed me deeply, his tongue exploring my mouth, biting my bottom lip gingerly. I blossomed crimson, pushing at his chest. “Reg!” It came out as a loud whisper, drowned out by the music. “Clarus-” 

“He’ll be fine,” Regis mused, eyes twinkling with blatant mischief. The prince dragged his lips across my collarbone, hands ghosting over my shoulders, to my hips, before boldly heading under my shirt. His nails grazed over my trembling flesh, stopping just for a moment to unhook my bra. I moaned softly into his hair, lips apart, grinding against his familiar warmth. The music vibrated the very air around us, overpowering my shamelessly vocal ascension. Regis lifted my shirt over my head, growling a hasty “take it off” while motioning at my bra, and crashed into me once I complied, taking massive handfuls of flesh in his rough hands. “Gods above, woman, you destroy me.” 

I tilted my head back, mouth open, and moved closer to him, my body yearning for his lips, his hands. Black hair feathered across my clavicle as he took a nipple in his mouth, cheeks hollowing while he sucked eagerly, my other breast claimed almost as quickly. The car went around a curve and Regis leaned into it, his hand rubbing my throat, squeezing lightly. After fighting to resist it, I fell back, back arched, his toned torso melding into my own. I ripped into his dress shirt, the buttons clattering to the floor of the Regalia, and kissed his chest.

Regis shrugged his shirt off, the glint from earlier seemingly stronger now, and reached around to my ass, fingers slipping into my pants, cupping my ass hard. “Is this mine too?” he snarled into my ear. “Is this-” he snapped, thrusting against me, “-tight little ass mine?”

I blushed, turning my head to look at Clarus, but Regis firmly gripped my chin and came in closer. “Who does this beautiful creation belong to, darling?” His voice moved like smoke and honey, alluring and a bit dangerous. 

“Y-you,” I said on the cusp of an exhale, panting. 

“You  _what_?” 

“It belongs to you, my prince. M-my king,” I shuddered, breathing heavily as he worked my pants off, kissing down my stomach as best as he could in the backseat of the Regalia. He reached my panties and ran his tongue across my fabric covered slit. He looked up at me as he continued his ministrations, tongue flicking over my most sensitive area. 

“You say that so sinfully.” 

Regis kissed my inner thigh, dragging his lips deliciously up to my hips, teeth carefully pulling my panties down, his rough stubble a welcome prickle. I impatiently helped him take them off and keened loudly as the prince promptly took his place between my legs, one hand sensually on my stomach, pressing down. The car turned another curve and it sent him further into me, tongue and fingers working me toward the edge. I curled my fingers into his hair and yanked him back up, lips crashing into mine. Foreheads touching, I breathed heavily, chest heaving. 

“Regis, if you don’t take me as hard and as fast as you can, right now, I swear to the Six, I-” 

He rutted between my legs, inside me before I could finish, parting my slick folds easily. A strangled cry of pleasure capped off my threat. Regis grunted, gazing down at me with lust filled eyes. He drew me closer, the full length of him felt in my core. I wrapped my arms around his neck and moaned, his mouth on my throat, my chest, my jaw. And then I caught sight of the two azure irises taking in the sight of our writhing, sweat-laden bodies in the rearview mirror. I opened my mouth to react, but I saw something else in that mirror… 

Intrigue. 

Clarus was driving slower and had turned the music down, his gaze boring into the reflective surface. I tilted my head back and inhaled sharply as Regis thrusted harder, his face buried in the valley between my breasts. The Regalia drifted for a moment and Clarus corrected it, immediately meeting my eyes once more. A smirk built up on my face and he raised his eyebrows, glancing back at the road.  _Let’s put on a show then._ Regis moaned loudly and I matched him in volume, wrapping my legs around in an attempt to have him deeper inside of me. I put on my best seductive face and fixedly stared with half-lidded eyes at the shield. He had no shame. No blush. No aura of discreteness. Regis fisted a hand in my hair and jerked my head back, his mouth claiming my neck. 

“Clarus, pull the car over.” 

My heart plummeted and I balked, ready to protest, to ironically point out our predicament. I pushed on Regis’ shoulders and he clamped his hand over my mouth. Leaning in close, his breath hot on my face, he whispered, “I am not stopping right now. You are going to take this cock in front of me, in front of Clarus, in front of the Astrals themselves if I so will it.” 

He turned his shadowed glare to our unshakable driver. 

“Clarus, pull this  _fucking_  car over.”

“Sir…”

“Clarus, pull. the car.  _over_.” Regis rammed into me with each overly enunciated syllable. I cried out, gasping, clawing his back. “Pull this car over,  _Clarus_ , so we can show my little minx how well we work together.” 

My eyes widened and he laughed, kissing my frozen face. Clarus blinked, brow furrowing. He and I were both stuck on the same part of that order.  _Regis said we._ The car rumbled in roadside gravel, lurching to a halt.  _Someone’s eager._ Regis slid out of me, fumbling with the door handle, and made his exit. 

“Come on,” he snapped, hiking his pants up so that they hung loosely off his hips. I licked my lips at the sight of the trail of hair extending from his navel into the depths of his pants, the v of his hips highlighted in the forest light. “Clarus.” 

The behemoth of a man grabbed ahold of my ankles and pulled me out of the car, holding me flush against his body. I caught a whiff of woodsmoke off his jacket, forgetting it instantly when his enormous hands cupped my breasts, tweaking my nipples until they pebbled beneath his expert touch. Another breathy moan trickled out from between my lips, my legs buckling. Regis tilted his head to the side, raising an eyebrow, his mouth drawn in a shit-eating grin. 

“Oh? You like the feel of another man on you?” he chuckled, crossing his arms and leaning on the car. I shakily groaned, Clarus nudging me toward the grinning prince and mumbling into my ear.

“I have wanted you for a while,” his husky voice making me tremble. Regis patted the hood of the car and Clarus bent me over it, my face smushed into the warm, black metal. I struggled with no actual effort, but my stomach knotted every time I thought I heard another car coming down the still damp road. Sunlight glinted off the dewy windows and I closed my eyes while Regis ran his fingers through my hair. 

“So here’s what’s going to happen, love. You are going to take Clarus as passionately and as wildly as you take my cock. You are going to scream his name in that delectable voice of yours. You are going to let him claim as much of you as he wants. And…” he stopped touching me, stepping back. Clarus’s grip on my waist tightened. “You are not to cum until I say so.” 

I squirmed, my ass pressing against Clarus’ thighs, his growing member tenting in his pants. The jingle of his belt buckle could have made me orgasm right then and there. I needed him, something, anything, gods,  _please_. Regis was beaming from ear to ear, stroking himself lazily while his shield dipped his fingers between my legs, finding the source of the excruciatingly needful heat almost instantly. I bit my lip, bucking against the heel of his hand, forcing his fingers to go in before he realized I had wrested control from him. My disgustingly handsome prince leaned down to study the many faces I made as I begged for more. 

“F-fuck me, Clarus,” I whined, unsure of the girl taking over. This girl comprised of greed and heavy, sweaty pleasure. The head of his cock was a welcome presence and Regis raised his eyebrows in surprise when I spread my legs open wider, quivering with anticipation. He slid his length up and down my dripping sex and I could have melted into a puddle when he began to enter me.  _Wait, he was stopping, why was he stopping, no, please._  I felt a familiar pressure on the other entrance, Clarus’ hands holding onto my ass tightly. But I was so desperate for release, aching for it… Clarus entered me slowly and I struggled to accommodate his sizable member, especially without lubrication. My lips were open in a silent scream, Clarus groaning happily when he was all the way in.

“You’re right, Reg, she is tight,” Clarus teased, pumping slowly. I relaxed as best as I could, relishing the amazement on Regis’ face as I took the shield’s cock like a pro. He snapped back to attention when I let out an unholy moan, sitting up and meeting Clarus’ aggressive movements as best as I could, taking his hand and placing it on my breast. He squeezed roughly, spanking me as well. “Ffffuck, girl, let me take the reins.” Regis touched himself with more conviction, his hair damp with sweat, his breath ragged and uncontrollable. 

“Mmm, take his cock like a good girl.”

“Y-yes, your Majesty,” I replied sarcastically, taunting him as best I could given the circumstances. It drives him crazy and I live for it.  

He growled, kissing me viciously, biting my lip until I squealed. “You’re gonna be the death of me,” he snarled, nipping at my jaw. Clarus was holding back, I could tell. He wasn’t sure of my limits, where my threshold lay. His hands were everywhere, tugging at my hair, on my chest, on either side of my shaking body. He was getting sloppy with his strokes, lips on my back, licking at my flesh.

Reg crooned something into his ear and kissed his cheek, grinning wickedly at me. Clarus slid out, leaving me hollow and grasping at any form of contact. Regis took me in his arms, buried his face in the hollow of my throat, and brought me to the ground with him. “Ride me,  ** _now_**.” He didn’t have to say it twice. I straddled the prince’s hips and gently lowered myself onto his waiting length, gasping at how it filled me so perfectly. I rolled into his waiting torso and fell in love with how he tasted all over again. Purring into the crook of his neck, my body recognizing his and bursting into electric flame. 

“Can I cum, Reg?” I cooed softly, sucking on his bottom lip. “Please?”

He shook his head no, eyes closed.  _Fine_. I sat up, smiling at how Amicitia loomed over us, pumping into his closed fist with reckless abandon. I kissed the tip, smearing precum on my cheek while maintaining a breakneck speed with Regis. Clarus hissed, his massive presence almost intimidating. 

“ _Darling_ ,” I sighed, taking his hand. “I n-need you, mn, gods!” Regis watched with pride and wonder as I pulled the shield down, arching into his sturdy frame, bending easily before him, shouting obscenities as he filled me once more, every nerve ending pleading for climax. He fell heavy upon me and I saw stars, the two men holding an unspoken competition for whose name I would call out in ecstasy. 

“C’mere,” Clarus snarled harshly, crushing me in his arms and moving me backward so I was sitting pretty on his throbbing cock. “You’re so beautiful, so  _fuckin_ ’ beautiful,” he gasped into my shoulder, biting down. Regis chimed in a quiet agreement, arms over his head, enjoying the view while Clarus’ furious fight for dominance shouldered the majority of the stimulation. The shield pinned my arms behind my back. “Let him look at you. You are Shiva incarnate.” 

Regis watched my breasts bounce freely, watched how I howled their names like a goddamn animal, barely holding back a crushing orgasm. “Reggie, please, gods!” He chuckled, fisting handfuls of gravel as he came first, spilling himself into me. Clarus shoved me back down, hooking two fingers in my mouth. 

“Clar, you’re barely even trying, she’s still conscious,” Regis sighed, baiting his companion. 

“Shut  _up_ , Reg,” Clarus retorted. Regis wiped a tear from my cheek, noting how much faster Clarus was going. I fell silent, succumbing to a sensory overload, resting against Regis’ chest. 

“You used to be better than this. You’re getting  _soft_ , Amicitia.” 

“Reg, I swear, I will  _end_ you.” Fingernails dug in.

“End  _her_.” 

Regis locked eyes with me and, as Clarus roared, spilling himself all over my back, nodded his permission to let go. I rode each wave, wanting to be closer to them both more than physically possible. Clarus kissed the back of my neck, mumbling sweet nothings until I had come back down to Eos with them. “Fuck…  _fuck_ …” I swore to the heavens, emptier than I had ever felt before as the two slid out of me and high-fived. 

“Not bad, Caelum,” Clarus laughed, wiping his forehead. “You almost had the mannerisms of a king.” 

“Oh yeah?”

“You just forgot that your people come first,” he smiled, winking, helping me stand. I was shaky on my feet, collapsing into Regis’ lean torso. 

“That… that was…” 

“Shhh, let me look at you. My naughty girl…” Moving hair out of my eyes, he became very solemn. But oh, that twinkle. “Love?” 

“Hmn?” I breathed, appreciating Clarus’ sculpted back and winding tattoo while he dressed. He was quite the specimen. One that required a more detailed study… Regis’ flesh was cool on my face and damp with sweat, a welcome relief. 

“You know Clarus is right over there right? And you’re…  _naked_.” I smacked him affectionately, nuzzling into his embrace. “Whaaat? A proper lady-”

Clarus ran a hand through his dark locks and laughed. “Oh she is  _no_ lady.”


End file.
